We are requesting funds to support a Conference on Methods for the Analysis of Human Milk. The goals are to: (a) Review the current status of this neglected area; (b) Select the best methods available for the measurement of the transfer of milk nutrients and other substances from mother to nursing infant. These will include collection and storage of samples, the estimation of volume and the analysis of milk components. The components are lipids, protein and other nitrogenous compounds, carbohydrates macrominerals, trace elements, vitamins, immunologically active substances, growth factors, enzymes, caloric density and other substances; (c) To establish the criteria for a standard sample; (d) Identify methods which can be used or adapated for the analysis of small quantities of milk and for large numbers of samples; (e) Discuss the factors contributing to variation in contents of the components, eg, stage-of-lactation, diurnal rythmn, etc, and provide data when possible; (e) Identify areas which need more work; (f) Publish the proceedings of the conference. About 30 participants will be selected on the basis of their contributions to the analysis of human milk. Discussion leaders will be designated for each topic and will be responsible for the development of a position paper in the area. The desirability for this conference became obvious during discussions of the Workshop on Human Milk Banking sponsored by NICHHD at Elkridge MD, Aug 30-Sept 2, 1982 and at the 1983 FASEB meetings. It was apparent that there was little of no consensus on suitable methods for analysis.